Horror begins us
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: Mark and Sean wake up in a strange house to find out it's not what they think it is. The become closer as Sean sees the more protective side of Mark. Sorry for any mistakes I suck but smut and fluff to come soon
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1. The horror house_**

Sunlight streamed through the dusty curtains falling on a crimson haired fellas face making him groan and turn over. With a thud he fell off the old tattered couch he had been laying on bringing him to his senses. Mark sat up looking apon his surroundings only to find that this place was not his home. He was in a sort of living room but everything was old and dusty seeming like it had not been touched in years. Not far from him a green haired lad slept of another smaller sofa that looked just as tattered as the one Mark had been on. He istantly regonized the other male as Sean. This obviously wasn't the others bhouse either so where the hell were they. On closer examanition Mark realized the windows were nailed shut and as he got up to look through the cracks he saw large iron bars. So even if they pried the boards off there would be no escape that way. He turned to a groaning sound his eyes finding the other male was starting to wake up. "Damn my head hurts..." Sean groaned out his hand moving to grip his pounding head. He looked up to see Mark standing by the boarded up windows or he thought it was mark his vision was still blurry from sleep. "Mark whats going on?" It took a moment for the words to process in his mind before he respond to the green haired male. "I don't know Jack...I just woke up here...How the hell did we even get here? Where is here?" Sean shook his head but that only caused a splittering pain to raidate throught his head. After a few minutes the pain began to fade letting him able to stand as he watched Mark look over the windows and doors again. The doors were also nailed shut this time straight into the door in a position the nails would be unable to pry out. Suddenly a large package fell through the chimney landing in a heap of ash. They both walked over to it cautious incase it was a bomb or something that could hurt them. On top of the package was a tape on note which Mark read a loud. "Here are your supplies try to find the way out of this house or else you'll be stuck forever." "What the hell Mark what kind of sick joke is this? Is this a prank? Are they recording it for scare pewdiepie?" "Well even if it is it's up to us to get out off. Let's just get this started with." They tore into the package finding food and water along with two flashlights and walkie talkies. "Based on all the games I've played I bet theres more to this house and we'll probably have to split up." Sean shook his head in disapproval he didn't like being alone in situations like this. Mark seemed to be taking the lead in this at the bottom of the box he found two book bags which he split the supplies up evenly. "I don't see a med kit so I guess we'll find one or we won't need it. But for now let's stick together." Mark took the lead towards the part of the house they didn't explore yet. The living room lead into a hallway the right was a doorway leading into a kitchen a musky rotten smell wafted from it the left was a closed door which he tried but was looked. As they walked farther down the hallway every door was locked but the last one on the left. He opened the door slowly revealing an old childrens room by the blue color he could assume it was probably a boy room. "Great now were gonna run into some baby ghost and it's gonna kill us." Sean muttered out displeased by the room even Mark had to admit it was a creepy setting. They walked in rummaging about the drawers and under stuff until Sean found a note. "I am soothing and twirling but I change as I move. If I am a baby I'll sleep to this." "Thats easy Jack the mobil above the baby crib." So far this quest or whatever it was, was going easy. Under the mobil they found a silver almost rusted key. "Let's find the room this goes to." They walked out into the hall trying every room until they found the match.  
The room across the kitchen swung open this time it was an office that looked like some water damage had gotten to it. The seat at the desk was molded and falling apart the plant of the desk had grown up the wall and died leaving a black creepy vine. They again searched the room finding an errie note that had been hand written luckily it wasn't too damage that they couldn't read it. "Today was Hale's birthday...It's been two years since he passed away Maria hasn't taken it very well. She just sits in her room crying or sleeping she never comes out and she barely eats. I've called the doctor he said he couldn't do much for her but some medicine that would make her happy again." They looked at each other the house was starting to seem creepier. "I hope we don't meet her." Sean spoke before going back to search through one of the filing cabinets. "Mark I got it!" He pulled out a brown key this time far gone with rust but it looked like it would still work. They headed back into the hall finding the door across from what they assumed was Hale's room to be a match to the brown key. The door creaked open revealing a charred master bedroom the room had obviously caught fire. They again rummaged through the belongings finding a half burned picture of a family the womans face had been burned out. "Well if this isn't creepy..." Mark showed the picture to Sean making him comment he hoped she didn't haunt them. They found their way into the closet on the back wall was a note pinned to the wall paper. "Ever since she's been taking those damn meds she screams at me. Not even words she just screams. She's even started cutting her face out of pictures the doctor says she's just trying to cope." "This is creepy..." Sean spoke pulling the note down to which they revealed words written in red behind it. "Behind you." They quickly turned to catch the sight of a figure on the bed hunched over and sobbing her clothes were dirty and tattered with god knows what. Mark had to clamp a hand over Seans mouth as he almost screamed but he was afraid what would happen if the woman had noticed them. They backed out of the room and just before they could get down the hall the woman screamed the door slamming on its own.  
They ran towards the closest open door which happened to be the basement just as they got down the stairs the door slammed behind them locking them in. "Holy fuck." They yelled in unison huddling together as they waited to probably be murdered but nothing happened. "I swear this is a dream we are dreaming a mother fucking horror game." Sean yelled thoroughly freaking out. Mark was scared to but he didn't really show it he had a lot of experience with horror games. "Jack we gotta find our way out of here calm down and let's think rationally if we freak out we're gonna die." Sean nodded panting he was on the verge of having a panic attack but Mark's words had a calming effect on him. As sean calmed down Mark turned his flash light on and began inspecting the space around them. He found a note on the wall next to them which he read aloud. "She tried to burn me in my sleep she said it was all my fault. She's crazy I locked myself down here but she's pounding on the door. I'll have to escape through the old tunnels that were built under this house. I had uncovered them during the remodel of the basement I was going to turn it into a fallout shelter but I had never gotten to it." Mark began looking for the obviously hidden entrance he found under the stairs a latch door. "Sean here is the way out we have to go through here!" Mark called as Sean walked over someone began banging on the door. They quickly made their way down the ladder that lead into the tunnels shutting the door behind them. Just as their feet hit the ground they heard the sounds of someone walking above them. They waited until the steps went back up and they began walking the tunnels. "I don't like this Mark...It's too creepy." As they kept walking they began to see light at the end of the tunnel. "I think it's leading outside!" Mark called taking Seans hand and almost dragging him out of the tunnel. They came face to face with Felix and a few cameras. "Guys you made it!" Marks demenor changed as he charged up to Felix. "What the hell happened in there? Did you drug us?" "Woah calm down there buddy it was for the show!" "You could of asked us to fucking help instead of just well here lets drug you and put you in a place you don't know or even know whats going on." Mark slipped the bag off grabbing Jack by the hand and dragging him away. "i can't believe they did this to us." Once they were far enough away he looked back at Jack with a frown. "Are you okay? Back in the basement you were really freaking out." Sean rubbed his neck nervously as he looked down. "Y...yeah I have panic attacks when I get really scared or stressed but I'm fine now." Mark pulled him in for a hug and sighed. "Why don't you come stay with me until you can go back to your home. I don't think you should be alone...I know I don't want to be." Sean blushed softly he had always had a crush on Mark and seeing this protective side of him made him feel warm inside. "Wait where even are we?" Mark looked around instantly recongnizing the place. "Were in La Felix used this for another skit we did." Patting his pockets Mark found his phone which was almost dead and used it to call an uber. They made their way back to Mark's house which wasn't far from where they were.

_/(-.-)\\_  
Thanks guys for reading sorry if I don't exactly have Mark's or anyones personality down very good. I hoped you liked it, it was my very first youtuber fic. Don't worry more to come soon


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter. 2 The start**_

Mark slipped the door open throwing his keys into the bowl on the small tabel next to his door. Not far behind Sean followed him inside slipping the door closed with a small sigh. "I am so glad thats over." "Me too..." Mark grumbled making his way to the kitchen he was dying for something to drink just to take the edge off he didn't often drink beer so he had only a few bottles stocked up. Sean followed him around almost like a lost puppy after all they were both shocken up. He offered the green irish man one but he declined making him shrug softly. He popped the bottle open taking a long swig before he set the brown bottle down. They made their way into the living room plopping down together on the couch Mark flicking the t.v on. He searched through the channels until he found one that was interesting it was a comedy channel with an magcian show on. The Carbonaro affect he recalled watching it before it was actually pretty funny at times. He sat his beer down turning to the other and poking him in the cheek. "Hey potato man are you hungry?" "Yes and it King potato by the way." Mark chuckled Sean cracking a smile as he grabbing the home phone and dialed out to order pizza. "What do you want on the pizza?" "The dicks of my enemy." Sean couldn't say the sentence with a straight face making Mark also burst out laughing he ordered hald pepperoni and half extra cheese. "Damn it Jack I think he thinks were crazy." He shook his head still laughing a bit as he got the money ready. It wasn't long until his front door opened to a frowning young man. "Here's your pizza sir that'll be eleven fifty." Mark handed over the money shutting the door once he had the pizza realizing that was the same guy he had talked to on the phone. "Well they don't seem very happy..." They shook their heads Mark grabbing two paper plates he luckily had and handed one to the other. Mark accidentally sat on the remote flicking the channel to a gay porno both of their faces turned red. They were both comfortable about their sexuality though they had never been with other men. "Opps...But damn that guys dick is huge." The shorter male commented starting to laugh again Mark just face palmed himself. "Only you..." He didn't change the channel their silence covered by the moans and sounds of the porno. Mark shifted uncomfortably he was starting to get a hard on and he hoped the other didn't notice because he didn't know how he would react. Once they were done eating Sean was the one that brang up the next subject. "Have you ever...you know done it with a guy?" Mark shook his head looking over at the other. "No I'm guessing you haven't either." "Were friends so would you...wanna experiment." Marks eyes widened he was a bold man but he was never this bold before. "L...like what? Sex?" He shook his head moving closer to the red head with a smirk he reached over to poke his bulge. "Well it looks like both of us have a problem maybe we can help each other out." He didn't know how to respond to the others almost seductive actions he started to wonder if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming all of this. "That's...a good offer..." Before he could say anymore Sean was straddling him pushing his tongue between his lips to intwine with his own. He groaned against the others movements his arms wrapping around the irish mans shoulders loosely. His groan got louder when Sean began grinding hips against the red heads bulge. He had to push the shorter male back chuckling at the soft red hue his cheeks had taken. "Maybe we should slow this down jackaboy were both new to this." He shook his head running a hand down to the others quite hard bulge which was pinned under him. He scooted back to undo Mark's zipper and pull out what he had to say was an impressive member. His length had to be around eight or nine inches and quite thick too. Luckily his hand was able to fit around it enough to give it a few quick strokes earning a pleasing groan from the trapped male. "Oh I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you." Sean smirked leaning back down to kiss him again his tongue lazily dancing about their mouths distracted by Mark's thick cock. His own pulsed against his pants needingly making it feel much more tighter. He grabbed the others hand leading it to his own zipper giving the hint which he gladly took. Pulling out the irish mans pale member he noted it was smaller but still impressive though it had nothing on Mark. The pace started slowly their groans and moans mixing in the kiss until Sean picked up speed. As they got closer to orgasm the pace quickened until both of them shot their loads onto each others hands. They pulled away breaths ragged from pleasure a smirk playing on the short males lips. "Well that was something huh?" "Yea but...We've got quite a mess on our hands." Mark chuckled reaching up to give a small lick to the white liquid. "Mmm not bad but a bit too salty." This made Sean blush as he shook his head moving back to stand up. "Well do you have a towel or something?" The red head nodded standing up and heading to the kitchen before coming back with paper towels. "I got some clothes you borrow while I wash your clothes." He nodded at the others offer tossing his clothes onto him with a chuckle as he cleaned himself up. Soon they were again sitting on the couch the channel was changed to Netflix as he threw on a random show to watch. As the sun set they fell asleep Sean's head falling onto the others shoulder making quite a cute scene.

The next morning the awoke to a soft knock on the door Mark groaned not wanting to wake up but as he read the time on the clock beside the t.v he realized it was already noon. He stood up stretching his muscles poopping from sitting in the same position for too long. When he opened the door he came face to face with a smiling swedish idiot. "Hey markimoo! I brought you edibale arrangement to appologize for what happned." He was tempted to slam the door in the others face until a sleepy voice from the living room rose up to reach his hears. "Who's at the door this freaking early in the goddamn morning." This only made Felix's smile widen as he forced himself in side finding Sean laying half naked on the sofa. "OOOOOO what did you guys do last night." The sleeping male threw a pillow at the blonde haired sweed yelling at him to shut up. "Your too loud..." Mark rolled his eyes finding a blanket to throw over the irish man though he was half naked too. "We were just watching Netflix. Now will you get out we're still highly pissed at you." Felix sighed slipping the gift onto the coffee table and making his way out the door. A few seconds later they heard his car leave the drive way and make its way down the road. He sat beside Sean moving a few pieces of his hair out of his face. "Hello there beautiful." The sleepy man just shook his head covering his eyes with his arm to block the light out. "It's too early..." "Dude it's like twleve in the afternoon come on lets go get lunch my treat." The promise of food got him out of bed or well the couch. He lended the irish man some jeans and a band t shirt he never wore anymore. The jeans fit him well as they were a pair of Mark's old ones he didn't fit anymore. "You look pretty good for a shorty." Sean looked over at him and smirked. "We all know your taller then me because of those shoes." This caused Mark to blush now that he didn't have his shoes on he was shorter then Sean. When he had been basically kidnapped he had his boots on which gave him an extra inch or two he had just bought them a few days ago. He shook his head now he was the one stuck looking up at Sean now which made him feel a bit embarrased. "How do you even reach the pedals of your car." He joked sticking his tongue out at the other in a childish fashion making the red head stick his tongue back out. "Is that an invitation." The irish man quirked a brow before stealing a kiss from the now smaller male chuckling at the soft pleased sound he gave. After a moment they finished getting dressed and made their way to Mark's car the green headed male slipping into the passangers seat. They drove off into town making the plans to eat at a nice burger place that wasn't that far from Mark's house. They found a parking spot just outside the resturant making their way inside it was set like an older themed diner they found a booth at the window sitting across from each other. Looking over the menu Sean ordered a cook with a double cheeseburger and fries Mark ended up ordering the same thing. They chatted a bit the irish man brang up the idea of accepting Felix's apology though he was still peeved himself. They settled on going out to dinner inviting Felix along probably making him pay too which they laughed at. After eating their food they paid then made their way back to Mark's place chatting the entire time about Youtube, life, or anything really. The subject fell onto their what happened last night and the care fell silent. "You know Mark...I've had a crush on you for awhile..." This suprised him he looked over at the other unsure of what to say. "I...I mean I've liked you too but I didn't know you felt the same way..." Mark blushed after last night he felt closer to the other but he wasn't sure what to do from now. He parked in the drive way making his way inside unsure of how to countinue the conversation. He turned to the green haired man frowning a bit. "But what about your home in Ireland?" "I was actually in the process of moving here. I think that's how Felix got me I had just got a flight here to look for some places close to you." "Oh wow that...Well if you really are moving maybe...You could stay here." Mark was suprised by the reaction he got instead of silence or uneasyness Sean launched himself into Mark's arms hugging him tightly. "Oh my god I would love to!"

_/(7.7)\\_

So how was this part? I hope you liked the awesome smut just wait until things get heavier 3 I kinda feel like I'm not getting their personalities 100% but I've been doing research!


End file.
